


knowing exactly want you want (but he got it)

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Autism, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Future Lawsuit, Lowercase, Movie: Legally Blonde (2001), Slut Shaming, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: vivienne finds out what really happened





	1. Chapter 1

"You're smart, Elle. Smarter than most of the guys on my payroll." 

Admittedly Elle was impressed, when he said that. She thought he was sincere. She was not at all good at reading into people's motives, an trait she attributed to her autism, and Callahan was a teacher. So what escaped her moth was a "Wow." 

"I think it's time to discuss your career path." Callahan stood as he said this, walking across the room. "Have you thought about where you might be a summer associate?" He was now sitting next to Elle, and she was slightly uncomfortable. Teachers are supposed to stay their distance. 

"Oh, um, not really. I know it's very competitive-" 

"Well, you know what competition's really about, don'tcha?" Elle didn't. The most competitive thing she did was try to get into law school. She's a partier, a fashion lover, a leader. Competition is not her strong suit, so she listens intently. "It's about ferocity," she had plenty of that. "Carnage." That word felt violent, but Elle nodded. She wanted this internship. 

"Balancing human intelligence with animal diligence." Animals, Elle knew about. She used to ride horses as a child. Callahan raised a finger and Elle paid attention again. "Knowing exactly what you want." 

Unfortunately, at that moment, Vivian walked to the door, as Callahan said "And how far you'll go to get it." Callahan then moved his hand towards Elle. "How far will you go, Elle?" He put his hand on her lap, and Elle thought 'Not this far.' But she didn't say anything- and Vivian was watching. 

Elle slapped his hand away. "Are you hitting on me?" She finally spit out after having gone nonverbal. 

Callahan saw she was ready to bolt, so he leaned over her onto the couch. "You're a beautiful girl, Elle." He pressed his full weight onto her, and she couldn't get him off.

"So-" she tried to talk, but he was running his hands beneath her clothes, her crotch, and the words dried up in her throat. 

He continued manhandling her as he said, mostly to himself, "I'm a man who knows what he wants." 

By the time he got himself undressed-still ontop of her- her voice came back. Her internal monologue was a chorus of 'this cannot be happening, he's a teacher, teacher's don't do this, nonononono this CANNOT BE HAPPENING', but all she get out was a soft "no." Callahan laughed, and put on protection. 

He then said to her, "If you put up a fight, you're not getting the internship." Elle didn't care anymore, she tried fruitlessly to get him off of her. 

The next thing she remembered was excruciating pain. Then it was over. He dressed her (she was in no shape to do so herself, being in so angry and scared a state), and she left. 

Vivian saw her as she was in the elevator. Elle waved at her, but Vivian looked pissed. "I bet if you sleep with the jury you'll win the case." Elle was shocked and hurt. She was crying by the time she left the elevator. 

Emmett asked her what happened. "I'm quitting," she said simply, but he pressed for why. She trusted him, so she told him. "Cal-" she sobbed, remembering all the nice things he had said moments before he ruined her. "Callahan raped me." And, afraid to be disbelieved, she ran.


	2. he what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vivienne finds out what really happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how this scene goes exactly, so it will stray from canon.

"Where's Elle?" Brooke was not happy. Elle was the only one on this legal team she trusted, and she had been missing from the meeting for the cross examination of Brooke's stepdaughter. 

"Probably sleeping on the job. Not the only sleeping around she's been doing." quipped Vivienne, elbowing Warner in the rib. 

Now Emmett was angry. "What's your problem with Elle?" he asked. 

"I don't have any problem with Elle. She can do whatever she likes. But I just don't think having sex with the case manager is very professional of her." 

Brooke was intrigued now. "She did what?" Delta Nu had few qualms about sleeping with teachers, but it's different to do that at Harvard Law School. Elle had guts, and this was not the first time Brooke looked to her with admiration. 

Emmett was shaking with anger. "What. Have. You. Heard." He spat out each word with such a vengence Vivienne was actualy scared. 

Warner spoke up though. "She saw they were pretty close. He was fondling her." 

Emmett had enough. "You don't know shit, Warren. Callahan raped her, and she's leaving for Malibu today." 

Vivienne and Brooke were shocked. "What?" Vivienne was struck by self-loathing as she remembered how horrible, how cruel she had been to Elle that night. She remembered the disheveled look to Elle's clothes, and the wince in her walk, and how the fuck could she have not noticed? 

Warner, on the other hand, was disbelieving. "How do I know you're not lying? Maybe you just want in on her pants too, so you're making up lies to make her look better." 

Emmett then punched Warner in the jaw. Warner started bleeding, and Emmett was escorted out by security. Vivienne was left alone with Brooke. 

"I feel awful. I-I didn't know. I should've." 

"I'm not going to win this without her." Brooke was devastated. She had always had bit of a crush on Elle, and to know that her friend had been- it was painful to think about. 

"Maybe I can get her back." Vivienne had no idea how, but she needed to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Legally Blonde (Remix) would happen.


End file.
